


Size Matters

by PseudoFox



Series: Family, the Other 'F Word' [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Furry, Homosexuality, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young fox Todd Wilde begins overcoming his anxiety and depression after coming across a handsome weasel going to the same college in the Rainforest District, the two of them quickly becoming infatuated with each other. The species difference and radical contrast between their size, with the little one even able to rest on the fox's shoulders, complicates things. Yet the boyfriends still try various kinky activities, even as Todd's half-brother Nick warns them about going too far and eventually has to step in to stop their games himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter One]**

Thick blasts of rain poured down upon the roof of the bus stop as Todd Wilde blankly stared out the wet glass. His reflection shot back the same pale, flat expression that he'd seen day after day since he came to the college. Getting dragged along from District to District within Zootopia gave him little sense of 'home' anywhere, and the campus proved no exception. The fox ran a paw against the little butterfly icons on his pink t-shirt before pushing himself backwards on the metal bench, idly kicking his legs.

He had some protection against the elements in the glorified phone booth that was the bus stop. Rubbing his paws against his long, tight jacket helped with the cold somewhat as well. Todd also had his old friends of boredom, depression, and tiredness right by his side, just like nearly all of his waking hours for the past few years, to keep him company.

Still the fox decided to get a start on the next step of the _sleep-eat-work-eat-study-class-internet_ cycle by pulling out his phone. He fiddled around updating a few apps before clicking over to various imageboards. Few things stuck out to him, and the fox ended up returning to this one particular online haunt serving his far edge of the Rainforest District.

[Recent Posts - Previous 10 Minutes]  
2130\. Way to miss the mark on that one, cupcake.  
2131\. Those are some sweet trips, preddo! But, seriously, what?  
2132\. >tfw no gf  
2133\. We've all seen the thread poll. Like 75% of us are either gay or bi males.  
2134\. >tfw no multiple guys to tie me up and turn me into their submissive sissy 'girl'  
2135\. You're using "preddo"... without a hint of irony? It's long past the point of being insulting.  
2136\. Yeah, I'm with him, it's like telling someone you're going to call in threats to their house using your rotary telephone.  
2137\. {{ I can't believe how long these damn buses are delayed. }} {{ You }}  
2138\. I wonder when kids are going to stop understanding that telephones used to be connected to walls in the first place.  
2139\. >walls >not living as a full naturalist in the middle of your own private forest >having any cable connections  
2140\. {{ >having friend connections }} {{ You }}  
2141\. >having friends  
2143\. Second.jpeg on buses. Third.jpeg on friends.  
2143\. Having friends is so stupid. Who bombs the midterm and then goes out for a drink to smile and have fun or something? And miss the opportunity to just sit in your dorm and cry for half an hour while listening to your favorite EwE2 songs?

Todd would have started to nod off had the rain not hit so hard. Instead, he just zoned out, tapping off a few smarmy comments and letting himself mentally drift. He fantasized for the hundredth or so time that month about getting his mother and step-dad one of those prank packages from Bugburga— crammed full with plastic insects that fake explode when touched. It would really needle them to see the box printed in those bright rainbow colors just like the rest of the company's stuff celebrating LGBT pride week.

Of course, coming completely out the closet right when he left home did plenty of damage by itself— not that, given the way that he thought, he believed that he _actually_ could have a boyfriend. The acne scars, gangly limbs, misshapen fur, and the like caused him to recoil from horror at almost every photograph of him that he'd seen. While at about one and a half times the size of the average fox, he still heard a bunch of stupid remarks as he went about his day just like the rest of them. Todd sighed before idly checking his phone once again.

2199\. So, how tall really are you?  
2200\. Answer the damn questions, come on, cupcake.  
2201\. Sheesh, okay, 11 inches. 11. Happy now?  
2202\. Wow!  
2203\. Oh, God, so like: this means that when you go to Timber or whatever, you go 'Hey, ladies, ready for these 11 inches?'  
2204\. Shut up!  
2205\. You wouldn't happen to the same Skatr33 as on this little scholarship app here, would you?  
2206\. Uh-oh!  
2207\. Knock it off, guys, seriously!  
2208\. Look at how tiny and skinny he is! I'm almost dying!  
2209\. You sure you're not prey?  
2210\. Come on, seriously... just what the hell are you guys doing...  
2211\. What would possibly make you so stupid to go this college, cupcake? Why aren't you off in Little Rodentia or just buried in some little hole somewhere?  
2212\. The teensy-weensy skater / Went up the water-spout / Down came the rain

Todd took a deep look at the image that popped up. A young mustelid that the fox recognized as a 'least weasel' gazed back at him with big eyes and a confident smile. The mammal's soft, light grey fur matched well with his red bow-tie and dark suit. He was indeed the shortest and all around smallest weasel that Todd had ever seen, looking as if just two mice could beat him up and steal his wallet without much trouble. Something clicked inside of the fox's mind as he opened up his eyes a bit more moment by moment. He felt the urge to just reach through the screen and cuddle the little one with full force, never letting go, and he didn't even have to think about it.

2235\. I wonder exactly how many of those tigers role-play as antelope with their boyfriends.  
2236\. That's so gay, dude, that's like as if a bright pink arrow should magically appear on your lower back. Call it a STT: Sexually Transmitted Tattoo.  
2237\. {{ Skatr33? Hey, are you still here? }} {{ You }}  
2237\. Half the team does that. I'm sure. There's a reason why those locker rooms are 'no-go' zones for some species in the 'away' games.  
2238\. {{ Skatr33, I really need to say this, so here goes: You're beautiful. You're a beautiful guy. 100% as nice as any twink you'd see in the damn LGBT student support groups. Don't believe a single word they've said. }} {{ You }}  
2239\. The hell...  
2240\. {{ If only you were on East Maple Drive at the Adjunct Branch, I swear by the name of everything holy I'd come right over there and give you a loving hug. Stay strong, seriously. }} {{ You }}  
2241\. I came at the wrong damn time again, didn't I?  
2242\. Umm... I guess I'll just come out and say this. I _am_ at East Maple Drive.

Todd stood up inside of the bus stop, sucking in a deep breath. He held his phone up against his face as he pressed his forehead against the cold glass window. His paws shook with one part frigidity and three parts fear, but he kept going.

2245\. The Vita Coco truck is right outside. Looking at it now right from my bus stop. Been waiting here for forty-five minutes. Damn AB-line, am I right?  
2246\. Thanks a ton. Small world, isn't it? And I'm disgustingly affectionate. At least, I think I'd be.  
2247\. {{ Really? }} {{ You }}  
2248\. Give me a full body hug, guy, and I'd melt like butter in your arms, especially if you're a big predator.

Tood rubbed his paws against the window in front of him. He stared straight out of the unfogged spot to see a huge delivery truck resting a stone's throw down the street. Almost as if on cue, thunder erupted far above him. He closed his eyes and listened to the pouring rain while slipping his phone into his pocket. Anxiety surged through him as he scrunched up his face, hearing the rain getting even harder, and banged his head against the glass. The months and months of loneliness, self-repression, and everything else pushed to this climax— like his blood turning to this acid that just wouldn't stop eating him from the inside out. He froze with the next batch of thunder, pressing his entire body up against the bus stop's frigid glass. As it finished, he opened his eyes wide, mouth open.

"To hell with it."

The fox made his way into the rain, walking right in the exact middle of the street. It hardly made much of a difference, each step still thrusting up cold flashes of water around his legs. He marched on as he clutched his paws against his face and jacket. Shrinking himself down, the fox sucked in as deep breaths as me could. Finally making his way blindly forwards, he smacked his body against the truck with a large clanging sound. He let himself pull his paws down just a little bit, leaning up against the hard metal, and he looked over to his far right.

The bus stop, of course, had completely fogged over. Todd almost jumped over, twisting his body around a streetlamp, and he popped inside without even looking. He immediately sat himself down on a bench identical to the other ones in the whole bus line, letting himself brush his paws and the inside of his jacket all over his face. Sucking in a deep breath before blowing it up upon his right cheek, he finally took a good look over to his left and to his right.

"Nothing?"

Todd rubbed down two paws upon his soggy legs and opened his mouth wide, though no sound came out. The sensations of acid bubbling through his blood returned yet again. He closed his eyes once more and allowed himself to shiver, wiggling off bits of the rain.

"E-excuse m-me?" asked a mysterious voice.

The fox nudged his body backward on the bench slightly and stared straight down. The small mustelid sat directly in front of him, awkwardly poised between his legs, while wearing an expression that mixed adorableness and confusion in just about the perfect way. Todd felt this warm, almost glowing sensation deep inside of him as gazed at the weasel's white striped shorts and bright, all white dress shirt with matching white suspenders. The little one even had a tiny backpack with white and light grey stripes nestled cutely between his footpaws.

"Skatr33?" Todd asked, feeling the desperation almost dripping from his voice. He could hardly manage to care.

"My friends call me 'Scamper'," the weasel replied, sticking out a paw. As Todd reached down, feeling that miniature paw rubbing on his own, he gazed into Scamper's big, anxiety-filled amber eyes. It look less than a second for the fox to get that Scamper had done the exact same thing into Todd big, anxiety-filled emerald eyes.

"Cool," the fox murmured, faced with so much sheer awkwardness that he wondered if he could manage beyond one word sentences. The weasel just seemed so incredibly delicate yet so handsome at the same time. His mind flashed through Scamper fitting under a top hat on his head to prank a teacher, Scamper resting gently on his shoulder as they watched a baseball game, Scamper slipping himself into a jacket pocket to stay warm from the rain, and all kinds of visions.

"So, uh..." the weasel muttered, slipping his head to the side and rubbing his legs idly against his backpack, "you're... _big_." He blinked rapidly. "I mean, uh, you're... _gay_. You're pretty big and gay." Scamper shut his eyes and looked as if he wanted to punch himself. "I mean, you sure are big, gay, and wet. Very _wet_." His whole body reflexively trembled as he stopped talking.

Without saying a thing back, Todd took a gulp and moved his paws downward— the fox picking Scamper up before settling the weasel down flat on the metal bench, sitting right beside the fox's right thigh. Scamper squirmed a bit while remaining silent as well. The fox leaned his back into where they sat even more and blankly stared. Several strained seconds passed.

"I think I like you," Todd finally said. The rain still dripping down from the sides of his face and the defeated, tired tone to his voice made for a completely terrible backdrop to his words. It didn't matter.

"I like you too."

The fox gently moved his thigh along the bench so that it touched the weasel's side. Getting rewarded with an appreciative nod, he then brought a paw over to pet along the back of Scamper's head. The weasel instinctively leaned over and brushed his body against the middle of the paw, breathing smoothly and smiling. "We can both be brutally honest, right?" Todd asked.

"Y-yeah." Scamper hopped upwards and sat himself right on the the middle of fox's thigh, looking up at Todd. The few inches of distance being obliterated shot tingles along the fox's leg.

"I've never had a real boyfriend."

"I've never had a real boyfriend either."

"I'm a virgin."

"I'm a virgin too."

"Do you wanna," Todd began, scratching nervously all around his neck, "go someplace nice-ish to eat after the bus finally comes?"

"Sure!" Scamper replied, nodding while putting on a chipper, pleasant tone to his voice for the first time.

"Great!" Todd tried to match that enthusiasm, as deeply tired as he felt. He couldn't manage another word for quite a while. The two of them simply sat down together, listening to the rain still going on and on all around them.

"Is there something," Scamper began, though not even sure what he wanted to ask.

"It's that," Todd said, suddenly turning away to face the nearest window and stare out through the fogged glass once more, "we probably can't tell the difference between _'friendly comfort'_ and _'love'_ , can we?" He sensed let another kind of inner switch clicking deep inside of him.

"No," the weasel responded, lowering things to almost a whisper.

"Do you actually care that we can't, though?"

"If I think about it?" Scamper brushed the top of his head while leaving his mouth open, feeling overcome by his emotions. The fox shifted his body over to lock eyes with the little one. "Really... _no,_ I don't."

" _Well,_ then," Todd remarked, sliding himself up in the air a little and pressing a paw against the side of the bus stop as he towered completely over the weasel, "wanna be _disgustingly affectionate_?"

"But... we're _outside..._ ," Scamper let out, almost sounding like he was squeaking, "and we... we both _go_ to this campus."

"Logically," Todd replied, leaning even closer to the little one, "the odds of somebody else stepping into this stop are basically nil, and we'd hear them, anyways, just as much as we'll hear the bus when it finally gets here. _Besides,_ since when is hugging and cuddling against the law? Sheesh, you look as if I asked you to sell drugs or something." He took in the weasel's immense blush. "It's actually super cute."

"I guess," Scamper said, reaching up and petting his paws along Todd's arm as the fox warmly caressed the weasel, "there's nothing wrong with just being affectionate."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter Two]**

"Wearing makeup? As a _guy_?" Nick Wilde remarked, doing a mostly successful job of holding back his laughter. As he leaned up against the coffeehouse bench, letting the light breeze from the nearby open door flow past his head, the fox tried to keep his expression flat.

"Hey, don't knock it until you see it in action," Todd replied with a hint of a growing smile, and his half-brother let himself make a big smirk right back. They both paused to glance as a huge wolf awkwardly made his way through the open door into the cramped yet cozy coffeehouse. With various servers popping around every which way, predators and prey of various shapes and sizes mixed together in a heart-warming way inside of the establishment. A hare quickly appeared at the front corner to take the wolf's order.

Todd slid his head to the side, brushing a paw against his neck, and he matched the police officer's smirk. With both of them drinking in the friendly atmosphere around their get-together, Nick continued, "well, lets just say— don't count on it. Don't get me wrong, I love that you and your guy embrace all of that flamboyancy without hesitation. Hair dye? Lipstick? Wigs? Fishnet shirts? You think up any new part of that, he's game, and you just are able to go at it? It's sweet. Just... hold back more is what I'm saying. I know how this all, piled together, adds up to a black-and-white life change."

"After this long, hard slog," Todd said, reaching for his large iced tea as Nick nodded, "after growing up like this kaleidoscope-esque painting that everybody just splashes bucket after bucket of whitewash on it? Having to chipping away every last bit of all that horrible baggage of assumptions, allegations, insinuations, and the rest of those caked layers of garbage to get to the real mammal underneath— but I should shut up about it, I know." He gulped down even more of his tea while Nick just listened. "I've not seen you in years, and I've spent over half of the time on 'angst about this', 'angst about that', etc even if really I'm crawling out of this depressive hole. For goodness' sake, you're a police officer— you've witnessed things that probably would leave me in a blubbering mess."

"Hey, it's not a contest," Nick remarked, "from a doctor to a nurse to a cop on the beat to a social worker to whomever else that actively serves the city, that fact gets appropriately drilled into your head: hurting is not a contest. _Nobody_ should have to wade through a lot of crap to get to be with who they're with and then be happy, whatever stupid form that crap happens to take. Different mammals live different lives— that's how it is. Size conflicts? Species conflicts? Predator versus prey and straight versus not straight? You shouldn't even _have_ to care."

"God, I wish my step-father would listen to you," Todd muttered, letting himself close his eyes and rub his temples for a moment.

Nick chuckled. "I'm already tainted in multiple ways, right? Eccentric fashion sense, underworld connections, dating a rabbit... he'd probably even accuse me of bad breath." That got a bigger smile from Todd. "At any rate, I don't have much more time to talk," Nick went on, "and I just want to underline that you shouldn't be putting all of your psychological eggs into the one, relationship basket. Even with a special somebody? Actually, _especially_ with a special somebody. Don't put a lot on him— too much and too fast, probably."

"Guilty as charged," Todd replied, finishing off his drink, "I found my life preserver, and I'm holding on. Trial and error, I guess? We can work things out when they come along."

Nick shrugged, knowing that he couldn't do more than say his piece about it. He still, as well, felt quite a burning curiosity. "I do really want to see for myself, now, just how big this size difference you brought up is. Plus—" He half-closed his eyes and let his expression turn rather smug. "The male make-up talk makes me half expect a clown."

"If— don't ask me how, maybe lightning strikes you while you accidentally fall into a pool of radioactive ghosts— you somehow swung the other way," Todd interjected, bracing his paws against their table, "I _know_ that your kinks would be _every bit_ as terrible."

"Anyways, he's getting off of his shift in just a matter of minutes?" Nick asked, taking the last sip of his mocha and crushing the cup in his paws, "so, where is he?" The fox brushed a paw against his uniform before perfectly dunking the trashed cup into the nearby wastebasket.

"Oh, my goodness," a quiet yet chipper voice sounded off from what seemed like under their table, "what are these two male models doing here at the 'Frothy Ferals', and at this weird hour no less?"

Todd smiled from ear to ear, his expression almost shining out raw happiness, as a small mustelid with a matching white dress shirt and white suspenders hopped up onto the side of the fox's bench. Being both one of the cleanest and neatest as well as the tiniest weasels that he'd ever seen, Nick felt struck by just how soft and delicate the mammal appeared. The coffeehouse server sped up Todd's baggy black shirt and rested against the fox's neck for a moment, both of them looking right at Nick's blank face of surprise. Todd then gave the weasel a kiss on the side of the cheek, the small one's grey fur lighting up with a big blush.

"Oh, that's... that's _interesting_..." Nick murmured, the normally smug fox finding himself at a loss for words in the first time in a while. His eyes drank in the miniature smattering of make-up that the kiss had put on his half-brother's lips.

"Scamper is, and I really mean it, my soul mate," Todd declared. As he leaned back, the weasel poised himself so that he stood against a bit of Todd's baggy shirt— his footpaws rested on Todd's chest while his head curled against Todd's cheek.

"Oh, stop it, _you_ ," the weasel remarked, blushing yet again.

"That's even more of a size contrast than I had thought." Nick looked sheepishly down at the table for a moment before noticing the time on his watch. He closed his eyes a bit, steeling himself mentally for what he thought he really needed to get across. "Todd, it really hurts me to have to cut our conversation short, even if I'm going back on duty in just a moment. Yet there's something important I need to really get out," Nick began, slipping his body along the bench and sticking out both paws. His brother reflexively took them in his own, the two of them feeling closer than they had been in years. "I understand why you want to didn't talk about coming out and about dealing with severe depression for the longest time. Even now, with things changing, you had to actually _see_ me, and I really get it. I _also_ understand that this the the happiest I can remember seeing you in ages."

"Thanks," Todd replied, still holding those paws tightly, "that really means a lot."

"Happiest since you were a kit? Absolutely," Nick went on, "I really hope that you and your boyfriend will be able to go through whatever challenges end up in front of you both. Again, this is killing me inside, but I have to cut this reconciliation short— I have to get back on duty." The fox wiggled himself out of the booth and straightened up his uniform before putting on his large sunglasses yet again. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic!" Scamper suddenly called out, hopping from Todd's chest onto the edge of the bench, "when's the stripper music gonna start playing?"

Nick pointed two paws at the couple and made a clicking sound with his mouth. He had on such a winning expression as he stepped out the door, not even saying another word. For their part, Todd reached over and held up his boyfriend in front of him, putting a few affectionate kisses on the little weasel's chest.

"Come on, you stud, not in public!" Scamper pretended to punch the fox's nose as he wiggled about. "Least of all at _work_!"

"I can't help it," Todd replied, finally giving in after a moment to place the weasel gently upon the coffeehouse's floor.

"Oh, come on, you got my uniform shirt all wet," Scamper remarked, hopping a bit away and brushing against the blotches of saliva on his body, "look, please, just let me clock out properly and meet you at the back exit, please stud?"

"I shall linger, my soul mate," the fox murmured back, shifting his body to the side and holding an arm above his head in mock drama.

In almost no time at all, the boyfriends stepped out into the alleyway at the corner where 'Frothy Ferals' stood. Scamper hopped off going one way only for the fox to gesture him to stop. The two of them then made their way a bit deeper into the alleyway, shooting each other awkward and confused glances all the while. They both stepped atop what looked like a mostly-collapsed castle of old cardboard boxes from the adjacent grocery store. Little drops of rainwater dripped down beside them from a nearby fire escape.

Having made it well out of the view of the regular street traffic, Todd abruptly froze in place. Scamper did the same. The fox then seemed to steel himself a moment before he put on a devious expression, brushing his paws constantly against his gym shorts before holding them ominously out in the air.

"Uhh, Todd," Scamper said, rubbing his own paws together, "don't you go right home after gym? Isn't this a shortcut to the bus?" The fox silently pushed his body out more, towering so much over the weasel. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Well, _well_ ," the fox remarked, showing off quite a bit of teeth in his confident smile, "it looks like I forget to get a little sugary treat with my coffee. Thankfully, there's quite a sweet little _morsel_ right here. And now, I'm going to _eat it._ "

Todd thrust himself forward and gripped the weasel in both of his front paws, letting out a strong growl. The weasel wiggled about to no avail as the fox's tongue and teeth stroked all around the little one's shirt and suspenders. Scamper's chest and belly felt such raw stimulation, his fur getting so soaking wet, that he could barely do anything other than make a torrent of groans. The kneeling fox completely dominated him as every last inch felt clutched so tightly. Yet after playing for just a few moments, the weasel managed to slip totally out of the fox's mouth.

"Todd, are you freaking kidding me?" Scamper asked, feeling exasperated. He laid down upon a miniature mound of rolled up cardboard and banged his head back on it, "Look, I want it. You think you really want it? Scratch that, I _need_ it. Just not here. Not right next door to the freaking Frothy—"

The fox's paws abruptly massaged around Scamper's crotch, the bulge getting stronger by the second. Bursts of pleasure sped through the weasel's senses. The fox used both mouth and paws with such talent, stroking up along Scamper's neckline before slipping the little one's shirt right off. Yet he clearly needed more.

"Alright, you horribly, _terribly_ bad influence you," moaned out the weasel, smashing his paws angrily on the cardboard as his eyes turned to his own crotch, "you know I can't say 'no'."

"Are you up for playing your 'role', you sweet treat?" Todd asked, eagerly sauntering his body from side to side as he pet around Scamper's head.

"Oh, my _goodness_ ," the weasel suddenly murmured, "you've got your tiny morsel right at your mercy!" The fox lifted his head back a bit to open up his mouth and show off all of his teeth. "You've got all these feelings for what you might do to me, but I'm, oh _no_ , I'm hard as a rock between my legs!" Scamper let out a bunch of whining gibberish as Todd slipped his paws down to slowly remove the last of the weasel's dress clothes, leaving him with nothing but his fur and tight briefs. "It's so weird since we're both guys! Yet I'm so helpless, oh, I've got to keep pleading!" As amorous as he was, his flesh getting hotter and hotter, the weasel let himself chuckle at the silliness of the lines. "If we're both boys, no girls in sight, it all just feels so perverted!"

The fox drank in the amazing emotions as the weasel pretended to whimper and then cry. "Oh, _hush_ , you cutie," he murmured, pressing his face against the little one's midriff. Todd lovingly teased the weasel's undies, rubbing from side to side with his nose as Scamper's still growing erection poked out from the top of the briefs. "You can tone it down, Scamper."

"You're so nice. It's just... so much warmth, so much tenderness," Scamper muttered, mere seconds away from ditching the role-play entirely. He started to feel lost in every last little fluffy bit of the fox's— _his_ fox's— wonderful fur. His own paws naturally cradled the sides of Todd's face as he gazed out, affection almost dripping from Scamper's eyes. " _Soul mate_." The weasel's voice had lowered to that of a whisper.

Before the little one could say another word, the fox slid his face down and tugged off the weasel's underwear with his teeth. Totally exposed, Scamper sucked in a huge breath. His little meat throbbed hard as the fox slurped up and down every last bit of it, licking it better than the tastiest candy piece in the world. The weasel shivered in the loving grip of the fox's paws. Todd's wanting tongue twisted all around his length, even cupping his balls, and drop after drop of pre-cum leaked out with abandon.

Pleasures rocked across Scamper's whole body, everything seeming just so naughty and so indescribable. Yet, almost finally at the point of orgasm, the fox stopped to abruptly shift himself to the side a bit. Scamper watched, breathing hard, as the fox slid his own shorts and boxers off. The weasel smiled before kissing all over one of Todd's paws. Sloppy lips ran against the fox's fur as the weasel seemed so utterly safe in that caring, tender grip.

Todd picked Scamper up in the air for a moment for the two of them to rub nose to nose. They both panted so much, their flesh acting by raw instinct without the slightest real thought. The fox pressed the weasel's whole body down, moving slowly but surely, and rubbed Scamper all around his thick, pulsing foxhood. Todd closed his eyes as he felt all four of the little one's own paws prodding and poking as much as they could. His knot already swelled up as much as it could go, and Scamper's own small length even slipped up against his shaft, the weasel close to totally losing it. Waves of raw delight seemed to shock all through Todd's senses.

After just a few strokes against Scamper's amazing, soaking wet body, he could take no more. The Fox clenched the weasel tightly against his foxhood and let out a powerful cry. Though with eyes still tightly shut, he could feel load after load of thick whiteness pouring out all onto his boyfriend. The two of them shivered, their minds swimming in little seas of immense pleasure, as they sucked in deep breaths. When Todd finally opened his eyes, still drowsy after them both half-collapsing, he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

The weasel looked as if he had accidentally fallen in a bowl of pancake batter. Stickiness dripped down from his ears, his paws, his nose, and everyplace else that it could on his cute little body. Without even the slightest hesitation, Scamper clutched himself as tightly as he could on the fox's thigh, and Todd's own paws refused to do anything except stay locked on, cradling the weasel's sides.

"Soul mates," Todd whispered.

"Soul mates," Scamper whispered back.

A loud noise coming from down the alleyway caused them both to jump. They scrambled their paws against the cardboard, trying not to panic. "Clothes? _Clothes?_ " Todd let out in a painted whisper. The fox frantically brushed himself off and looked rather normal. Yet it took only a moment to realize that, even after duly putting back on his work uniform despite everything, the weasel still had stickiness coating every inch of his body. The unseen noise grew ever closer. "Wait a moment, I've got an idea."

Scamper blankly stared forwards, the thick soup of emotions inside of him making little to no sense. He watched as the fox pulled out a huge water bottle from the side of his gym shorts. Before Scamper could say a word, Todd popped off the end and squirted every last drop that he could all over the weasel. Water dripping off of the little one's face and shoulder, Todd tossed the bottle behind him into a dumpster.

"Hey, _buddy,_ everything okay?"

The two of them turned to see the same immense wolf from before appearing from behind a chunk of cardboard. As the weasel made a frustrated sigh, Todd stepped forward and looked right at the wolf's worried expression. "Oh, dude, it's the most annoying thing," Todd said, gesturing around his shoulders, "my friend and I were making a short-cut to the bus stop, and I tripped on this one box, hitting the edge of the fire escape. This torrent of rainwater missed me but just _doused_ him. It's beyond annoying."

"Tell me about it," Scamper groused, shivering in place while constantly brushing his face.

"Oh, damn," the wolf replied, scratching his paws against his plain black t-shirt, "it reminds me of when my brother and I went to the Bugburga just like a block away. He tripped over a turned over trash can and almost whacked himself against a pile of concrete. That's why I'm here, buddy, hearing a sudden bit of God knows what. To hell with shortcuts. To hell with alleys. Trust me on this. You know what I mean?" He made an awkward wave. "Take it easy, guys."

The boyfriends made their way in the opposite direction of the wolf as they came upon a regular city street, seeing nothing but two hares at this one particular bus stop close by Todd's place. The fox and weasel stopped behind the stop for a moment to turn to each other. Scamper still glared up at his boyfriend.

"I'd bite your leg and punch your thigh," Scamper remarked, "but then I know you'd just moan at that."

"Just come here," Todd said, and he picked Scamper up before holding the weasel tightly against his chest. Todd stepped into the bus stop and sat down, the hare beside him making a stare of both confusion and curiosity. The fox brushed his paws against the weasel's slowly but surely drying off body, slipping those delicate touches in all directions. the little one buried his face in Todd's neckline and made a happy noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
